Sam and Max
Sam & Max are the fictional characters of Sam and Max, the Freelance Police. The Miracle Elite Storyline P Team and Miracle Elite Vs Fatman's Forces Sam and Max were both made their debut. They came out of the Book of Imagination. LOTM - Birth of Miracle Elite After Xaldin seeing the list, he figures out that any villain is at the bar and comes there disguised as a sailor with Xigbar's crew. When he mentions Ratigan, he and Dawson's drinks are drugged. Basil manages to find out the drinks are drugged, but Gex is drugged and ends up causing a bar fight. During the fight, Xigbar and his crew see Malware and follow him to Izaya's lair. A Christmas Bizarro A Christmas in July When Terra informs the bad news to the toys, the toys try to investigate the culprit. However, Terra is trying to type the license plate number that he briefly saw on "Enemy's" Airship to track it and whoever he was, and the rest of the gang were having problems doing an identity portrait of the owner. When Asuka gets fed up with Terra trying to investigate the number with Mr. Spell and irritably tells the others to "leave her locked in Fire Clan junk!", the words "Fire Clan" caused Terra to decipher what the license plate said: "Inferno Clan of Hell" and learned the airship belongs to Phantom Blot. Meister of War: Gods and Monsters TBA LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Sam and Max joins forces with The Multi-Universal Resistance to fight Sinisters of Evil and the others. They bring to the table with pieces to an ancient treasure. Once they were three until the Sinisters of Evil broke it off into 21 pieces and scattered it across the islands. Sam and Max arrive at the islands and follow Android 16 and Tony as they try to uncover what happened with Patches and the other two dogs. Sam and Max learn where Sinister is causing trouble and they chase after the first villain they see. Sam and Max decide to find Dr.Strange and the others while the rest do the work. Max agrees with Chun-Li in instructing Bender to the isle of magic, since he has the magic users that know the best how to fight magic and understand it. Sam and Max decide to go after Ultraman, Soran and Evil Buzz after learning of their presence on their island. They decide to get help from Ben Sisko and Macu Windu before getting off their fat cop asses and ride. They go with Tony and Grey and decide to try to kill Soran, but instead they end up having to kill the dogs instead. Sam and Max and co go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train who the two tell the crew about. Max, Sam and his friends begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Sam and Max heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where they meet with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kingdom from Loki and Dukat. Sam and Max join up with the rest of the heroes and destroy the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Sam,Max and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Zick and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. They help out in the war with Neo Umbrella Corps where they help Chun-Li defeat Fat Tony. Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Brock Samson, Claptrap, Ash Williams, Strong Bad, Heavy, Tycho, Tuxedo Lovelace, Shadow Queen, Raphael Lovelace, Maria Lovelace, Demyx, Terra, Stacy Hirano, Raziel, Gatomon, Gex the Gecko, Squide Girl, Index, Marisa Kirisame, Chun li, Asuka kazama, Xigbar, Kitana, Opus the Penguin, Cait Sith, Grim Jr., the Helper Squad, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death the Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost, Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Mr. Gold, Discord, Makoto, Dr. Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu Rivals: N/A On and Off Allies/Enemies: N/A Enemies: Fatman, Saddam Hussein, the Music Meister, Dr. Bad Boon, El Malefico, Mechanical Genie, Red Squirrel, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Phantom Blot and the Bizarro League Gallery sam__max.png Sam-and-Max-201-Ice-Station-Santa_2.jpg sam-and-max-episode-2.jpg sam-max-29.jpg sam-and-max-abe-lincoln-must-die-30.jpg sam-and-max-surfin001-730x365.jpg Sam_and_max_001.jpg apples.png 1500467-screen1 happymax.jpg screenshot_164413.jpg 301d-1024x575.jpg sam_and_max_e3_01.jpg Sam-and-Max-102-Situation-Comedy_1.jpg sam-and-max-wii-091708-01.jpg 11715804835.jpg Samandmaxwallpaper www wallpaperhi com 3.jpg SMTijuana.jpg 158_sammaxbeyondtimeandspacescreenshot002_1269265328.jpg Sam's got a gun.jpg sam reads a notepad.jpg poker4.jpg poker_night_2_max_with_sam_in_the_background_by_unbentsuperpyro-d63evtp.jpg OldMax.PNG Psychic_Max.jpg sammax.jpg 223491-SaMax.jpg sam_and_max__mourning_by_katsaka-d4ji9t3.png heavy_weapons_sam_by_qatarz-d2y20x1.jpg max_napping_by_kloolass_fan-d5799rw.jpg maxrabbit.jpg poker_night_2_screenshot_by_samthepolicedog-d62icbw.jpg Samnoir.jpg 1large.jpg Sam-and-Max-201-Ice-Station-Santa_3.jpg sammax25.jpg _the_meenest_tail_ever_write__redux_by_frankrt-d7vnd4r.png|Sam and Max vs I. M. Meen Samkiss.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Animals Category:Characters that debuted in P Team and Miracle Elite vs. Malachite's Empire Category:Third in Command Category:Hat Wearer Category:Gun Users Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Tritagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Characters in The Miracle Elite Adventures Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Poker Night Players Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Guest Stars Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Inferno Clan of Hell Category:The P Team's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Law Enforcement Category:The Thunder Syndicate members Category:Characters from the Sam & Max universe Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:The Miracle Elite Founders Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Major Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Major Characters in The Miracle Elite Storyline Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:TheBrideKing's Favorite Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Bill Farmer Category:Character in Guardians of Cosmictopia